When firearms having suppressors (for example, sound suppressors, flash or signature suppressors, or others) are rapidly fired, the burning propellant gases typically heat the suppressors to high temperatures. When heated to high temperatures, the suppressors often sufficiently heat the air around the suppressors to generate heat haze that emanates upward along the upper surfaces of the suppressors. Because firearm sights (for example, iron sights, optical sights, or others) are typically laterally aligned with and vertically offset above suppressors, the heat haze often distorts shooters' views of targets, thereby decreasing shooting accuracy.
Typical suppressor covers or wraps surround the suppressors to insulate the air around the suppressors from the high temperatures of the suppressors or to contain the heated air around the suppressors. When heated to sufficiently high temperatures for sufficient durations, however, suppressors can incur damage (for example, warping, cracking, or others). Accordingly, because typical suppressor covers or wraps slow the rates of heat flow from the suppressors, typical suppressor covers or wraps increase the likelihood that the suppressors incur damage when rapidly firing for a given duration. Thus, it is with regard to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.